La ambición de Zoro
by LF Tansy
Summary: Hasta hace unos meses Zoro tenía dos ambiciones... ahora tiene más. Yaoi


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **One Piece no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un segundo one shot de esta adorable parejita XD.

No estaba en mis planes subir tan pronto otra historia, pero por motivo del cumpleaños de la preciosa Isis, lo estoy haciendo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Esta historia va dedicada para ti.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**.**

**La ambición de Zoro**

**(Capítulo único)**

**.**

Sabía que su molestia era infantil e irrazonable, pero ello no hacía que ésta se esfumara. A pesar de que comúnmente a esas horas en un día calmado como ese Zoro se dedicara a su mayor afición, dormir a pierna suelta, en aquel instante no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Echado en la cubierta, calentándose como un lagarto al sol, observó a su capitán con cierta molestia. Luffy se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza del león o girasol o sol, aún no estaba seguro, con las piernas cruzadas y la vista al frente. Dándole la espalda a él.

Su capitán siempre estaba mirando el horizonte, esperando por una nueva aventura.

Y aquella vista no hizo más que aumentar su fastidio. Todo era culpa de Luffy. O tal vez del cocinero de cuarta. Sin embargo y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, sabía que aquello no era más que culpa suya.

Culpa de su ambición.

Hacía poco, de una manera poco ortodoxa que él definitivamente no hubiera elegido, la tripulación se había enterado de la _relación _entre el capitán y el espadachín. Luffy había saltado a la espalda del de cabellos verdes y, en frente de todos mientras celebraban la reciente entrada a la tripulación del nuevo nakama, Jimbei, le había mordido el lóbulo la oreja, exactamente de donde pendían los tres aretes de oro que Zoro utilizaba.

–Luffy, ¡¿qué mierda haces?! –había increpado el de cabellos verdes con todas las miradas de sus nakamas puestas en él y en la persona colgada en su espalda a modo de jinete con su caballo, completamente seguro de que el día anterior ambos habían acordado que su relación se mantendría en secreto por un tiempo.

–Tú dijiste que te gustaba que te mordiera la oreja –explicó de manera simple el capitán, riéndose–, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Shishishi. Fue mientras me quitabas el pantalón y con tu mano…

Zoro desconectó su cerebro por unos instantes, solo para no oír lo que el otro iba a continuar hablando. Un mecanismo de autodefensa. Sabía que confiar en su capitán en _cuestión de secretos _no era ni de lejos lo más idóneo a hacer, pero él había cometido el error de creer que todo iría de acuerdo a lo planeado. Debía haber adivinado que si Luffy estaba involucrado en ello, no había manera en que se siguiera un plan.

Una brisa ligera pasó ondeando los cabellos negros del menor y revolviendo levemente la camisa sin mangas color rojo que estaba utilizando, mostrando un poco de piel. Un sentimiento de impotencia se instaló en su cuerpo. La avaricia y la ambición siempre producen en sus dueños una sensación de molestia.

Las ambiciones de Zoro en su vida hasta hace unos meses habían sido ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y que su capitán se convirtiera en el Rey de los piratas. Sin embargo, por motivos aún confusos para él, cada vez se volvía más avaricioso y deseaba más y más. Primero habían sido sus sonrisas, después sus labios, luego su cuerpo y, ahora último, su corazón.

Deseaba poseer todo de Luffy.

Desear poseer lo que ellos consideraran los mejores tesoros del mundo era algo común para aquellos que vivían un verdadero camino pirata y, de alguna forma, aquello había terminado con él deseando poseer a su capitán, literal y metafóricamente. De hecho, lo de literal ya se podía contar entre sus _posesiones, _solo le faltaba la parte metafórica. Es más, Zoro casi hubiera podido jurar que también poseía la parte inmaterial… ¡De no haber sido por un comentario sarcástico del maldito cocinero de cuarta!

"_Luffy, ¿qué es lo que más quieres en este mundo?_" había preguntado el maldito cocinero mientras lo observaba directamente a él, con una sonrisa de superioridad y un regusto a venganza mientras almorzaban.

"_¿Todavía no lo sabes Sanji? Shishishi_" se había burlado el capitán. "¡_Lo que más quiero es ser el Rey de los Piratas!_"

Y así fue, desde hacía dos semanas, que una nube negra de mal humor acompañaba al espadachín. Hubiera sido demasiado cursi y vergonzoso que Luffy dijera "Lo que más quiero es a Zoro", pero a pesar de esos conflictivos sentimientos que le hubiera ocasionado, una parte muy profunda dentro de él, la había esperado.

Cogió la botella de sake que se encontraba a su costado y llevándosela a la boca, bebió con animosidad. Extrañamente desde hacía dos semanas, todos a excepción de su capitán trataban de encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar en el que él no estuviera. Zoro molesto no era una cosa fácil de ignorar. Elevando levemente sus caderas, cambió de posición para poder ver a Luffy con mayor facilidad, a ver si podía hacerle un hueco en la nuca. Las espadas acomodadas en su regazo cayeron hacia un costado, golpeándose entre ellas e interrumpiendo el silencio que hasta ese momento había en la cubierta.

–¿Zoro, ya te has despertado? –habló el menor girándose para ver al otro–. ¡Duermes bastante! Shishishi.

Si el otro supiera que por su causa no había podido dormir por ya varios días.

Sin poder moverse de su lugar con la suficiente rapidez para evitar el agarre del otro, el de cabellos verdes sintió como era jalado por uno de sus brazos. Voló por la cubierta hasta el costado del capitán y terminó impactando contra la dura madera del barco.

–¡¿Qué intentas hacer, matarme?! –gritó el espadachín, parándose y soltándose bruscamente del agarre del menor–. ¡Los humanos normales no somos de goma y no estamos hechos para chocar contra las cosas!

–Shishishi –rio el pirata, desestimando el reclamo. La risa cantarina no duró mucho, de un momento a otro el capitán dejo de reír y comenzó a hablar seriamente–. Zoro, Sanji me ha dicho que deseas que deje de querer ser el Rey de los piratas. ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Yo voy a ser el Rey de los piratas!

El aludido miró al menor como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas o, en su defecto, como si careciera de una. Ese maldito cocinero de cuarta ¿qué le había dicho a Luffy para que este terminara en semejante conclusión? Aunque debía aceptar que el aspirante a Rey de los piratas era tan excéntrico que entendía lo que quería y cuando quería.

–Yo también quiero que seas el Rey de los piratas –aclaró, antes de que las cosas se enredaran más.

–Ah. Bien –aceptó la declaración, dejando el tema zanjado.

A veces era demasiado fácil hablar con Luffy, a veces era demasiado difícil. Aceptaba demasiado fácil las palabras dichas por otras personas.

–Pero… –comenzó hablando con cierta inseguridad. Él no era muy dado a hablar de ese tipo de cosas y, definitivamente, lo que él quería no era algo fácil de decir; sin embargo, siendo tan cabezota como siempre había sido, formuló su pregunta tal cual la pensó. Justo como cuando era un niño pequeño e hizo aquella promesa con Kuina–. ¿Me puedes querer más que a ser el Rey de los piratas?

–¿Ah? –cuestionó el menor, no entendiendo la pregunta. Juntando sus manos hizo un puño con una y la chocó contra la palma de su otra mano, dando a entender que había comprendido– Quieres que sea el Rey de los Piratas. Shishishi, eso es lo que yo también quiero.

El segundo al mando sonrió levemente y suspiró. Empezaría por algo simple y preguntaría lo más importante.

–¿Me quieres?

–No –contestó llanamente el menor, observando el rostro del mayor. Las pupilas negras plasmando la más certera seguridad.

Y eso fue un gran shock para el de cabellos verdes.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó involuntariamente.

–¿Qué no entiendes? Shishishi –rio el capitán. A veces el espadachín era muy lento ¿Qué podría ser tan complicado de comprender?–. ¡Yo no quiero a Zoro, yo amo a Zoro!

Unas risitas suaves, una escandalosa y unos sollozos se escucharon de diversas partes de la cubierta.

–¡Marimo idiota! –se escuchó el grito de Sanji a través de la cubierta, quien en ese momento le dirigía una miraba cargada de burla–. ¡Eso es por decir que mi comida es muy condimentada!

El espadachín dejó de respirar momentáneamente. ¿Por esto había estado de mal humor por las dos semanas pasadas? ¿Culpándose a sí mismo de ser muy ambicioso?

–Shishishi. ¡Todos son tan divertidos! –gritó el capitán sin entender realmente porqué todos reían y porqué Chopper y Franky lloraban, pero no importaba, si todos estaban felices pues él también–. ¡Sanji, comida!

–Sí, sí –aceptó el cocinero, quien aún riéndose entró en el recinto que era la cocina.

A todo ello, Zoro se preguntó si todos lo habían estado escuchando.

–El amor es tan… bonito –los sollozos de Franky se lo confirmaron.

* * *

Pues, qué tal... ¿les gustó?

Por la rapidez con la que hice esta historia, tal vez por ahí se me fueron algunos horrores gramaticales u ortográficos o, quizás, un poco de Out of Character... pero bueno, estoy recién aprendiendo a manejar estos personajes.

Con lo de Jimbei (¡Qué vergüenza! Gracias por la corrección SweetTramp)... yo creo –espero– que en un futuro va a entrar en la tripulación de Luffy.

Otra vez, ¡Feliz cumple!


End file.
